The Day Secret Z
by Sonic-Rainbow
Summary: Todo lo que conocemos se acabo, ya nada importa, todo esta perdido, aun muchos se preguntan ¿como paso esto? o ¿porque?, pero bueno eso ya no importa, lo importante ahora es sobrevivir ante un apocalipsis que revive a los muertos transformandolos en criaturas sedientas de sangre y carne. Lo unico que nos queda es encontrar aquella resistencia que tal vez nos brinde un lugar seguro.
1. The Day Secret Z Prologo

**Hola gente viva ^^**

**Hoy traigo un nuevo fic, saben les digo una de mis manías zombis, y quise crear un panorama post-apocalíptico en una de mis series preferida, ¿Por qué?, porque se me dio la gana! ¬.¬**

**Bueno sin más espero les guste xD, por cierto si eres un zombi no leas porque matare muchos de tu especie bueno en este capítulo no jijiji**

**.**

**No soy dueña de MLP, derechos reservados a Hasbro y/o Lauren Faust**

**.**

**Me gustan las galletas…**

**.**

**.**

"**The Day Secret Z"**

**El Hoy de Mañana.**

¿Cómo había pasado todo esto?, ¿Cómo todo lo que creíamos cambio?, ¿Cómo sobrevivir ante esto?, estas y más preguntas se hacía Twilight Sparkle mientras veía su fin venir, estaba rodea por todos lados muertos-ponys vivientes, había pegasos volando alrededor de ella, unicornios que con su magia muerta quitaban ponis terrestres para ellos ser los primeros en devorar la carne fresa, está ahí rodeada, sin escapatoria, sin poder usar magia y sus alas pues un ala estaba rota, todos esos como buitres acechando su presa, solo que los buitres estaban muertos y con deseos de comer carne, carne viva. Ella seguía sin entender, ¿Cómo paso todo esto?.

**1 días antes del Apocalipsis**

Ya era la puesta de sol y Twilight Sparkle caminaba tranquilamente en la plaza del pueblo con su ayudante en su lomo, Spike el pequeño bebe dragón saludaba a todos los ponis que encontraba Twilight en el camino, esta iba caminando con dirección a la alcaldía.

Alcaldesa: Oh, Princesa Twilight que bueno que llegaste.

Twilight: Es un placer ayudar, pero solo dígame Twilight bueno ahora ¿Cuál es el problema?, dijo mientras empezaba a caminar.

Alcaldesa: Bueno veras, Snips y Snails estaban caminando cerca del bosque EverFree, cuando vieron un pony lleno de sangre y con vista perdida, dijeron que no tenía una pata trasera, así que se acercaron a ayudarlo, Snelp fue el que se acercó más a él y cuando lo quiso ayudar este lo mordió y le arranco un trozo de piel con carne.

Spike: ¿espere?, ¿Cómo que lo mordió?

Alcaldesa: Si me dijo Snips que luego se empezó a comer la carne que le quito a Snelp, después se abalanzo a este, al parecer y según lo que me dijo Snips el extraño pony empezó a comerse a Snails. Dijo la Alcaldesa con duda en sus últimas palabras

Twilight: Esto es raro. Dijo muy extrañada

Spike: Si bueno y que paso después.

Alcaldesa: después de Snip ver esto corrió hasta llegar aquí hace unas horas. Eh intentado que me dé más detalles pero esta aterrorizado.

Twilight: ¿Dónde está? ¿Podemos hablar con él?

Alcaldesa: Si claro síganme. Dijo mientras llevaba a Twilight y a Spike a una habitación donde se encontraba el unicornio.

Alcaldesa: Aun está en shock, por favor si les dice algo más me lo informan de inmediato, porque la verdad no le creo muchas cosas. Dijo en un susurro

Twilight: Claro alcaldesa pierda cuidado, nosotros le informaremos.

La alcaldesa se retiró dejando solos a estos tres. Twilight se acercó al pequeño unicornio, que se encontraba en un rincón en posición fetal. Y le empezó a hablar.

Twilight: Hola Snips, ya me contaron lo que sucedió.

Snip:…..

Twilight: Sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero podrías contarme lo que sucedió, por favor.

Snip: ¿El-l muri-o?. Dijo entre lágrimas

Twilight: No lo sé, pero si me cuentas tal vez te diga si o no.

Snip: Es-estábamos *snif* cer-ca de-el *snif* bosque Ever-Free….

_**FLASH ZOMBI BACK **_(oki no ._.) _**FLASH BACK**_

_Snips y Snails se encontraban caminando cerca del bosque EverFree, cuando a lo lejos ven algo._

_Snails: Oye Snip._

_Snips: ¿Qué pasta Snails?._

_Snails: Vez eso. Dijo apuntando hacia un pony que se veía muy a lo lejos_

_Snips: Yo no veo nada. Dijo haciendo un esfuerzo por ver lo que su amigo señalaba_

_Snails: Ven vamos a ver que es. Dijo empezando a caminar hacia el extraño pony_

_Snips: ¡Oye, no me dejes!. Dijo mientras corría a alcanzarlo_

_Ambos caminaron con dirección al pony que cada vez era más visible._

_Snips: ¿Qué tal si es un vagabundo extraño?._

_Snails: ¿Qué tal si es un vagabundo extraño que necesita nuestra ayuda.?_

_Snips: Tal vez tengas razón._

_Estos dos ponys no sabían al peligro al que se acercaban. Cuando estaban algo cerca, Snip se detuvo en una pequeña colina donde se podía ver al pony._

_Snips: Ya viste que no tiene una pata trasera. _

_Snails: Lo vez, el si necesita ayuda._

_Snelp se acercó a él extraño pony, al estar cerca noto que en efecto, no tenía una pata trasera, también vio que estaba lleno de sangre, sobre todo podía oler un extraño y putrefacto olor que este pony emanaba. Snails se acercó más a ese pony._

_Snelp: Oye amigo ¿Estas bien?._

_El pony volteo a ver a Snelp, y se aproximó rápidamente a su pata para morderla. Cuando el pony mordió su pata Snelp grito de dolor y vio como ese pony se comía la piel que le había arrancado._

_Snails: ¡AHHH!. Grito de dolor _

_Cuando el pony había acabado de comer el trozo de carne se lanzó encima de Snelp mordiendo y comiendo su carnoso para el pony cuello._

_Snelp: ¡Ayuda, ayuda!. Gritaba aterrado y lleno de dolor el pony, mientras el "pony" empezaba abrir su estómago para comerse sus entrañas. _

_Snips aterrado de presenciar esta escena aterradora, salió corriendo de ahí camino hacia Poniville._

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Twilight y Spike no podían creer lo que les contaba contando el pequeño unicornio, ¿un pony comiendo otro pony, ¿era ilógico eh imposible? ¿Cómo puede ser eso?.

Snips: *snif* entonces ¿Está vivo? *snif. Dijo mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas

Twilight: por lo que me has contado, no tengo ni la menor idea, pero gracias por decirme lo que ocurrió, ya es de noche lo mejor es que te vayas a tu casa y descanses.

Snips: ¿pero y si "eso" viene por mí?. Dijo muy aterrado

Twilight: Tranquilo, yo te llevare a tu casa.

Snips, Twilight y Spike caminaron rumbo a la puerta de la alcaldía, listos para irse, cuando la alcaldesa llamo a Twilight.

Alcaldesa: ¡Twilight!

Twilight fue hacia la alcaldesa.

Twilight: ¿Qué pasa?.

Alcaldesa: ¿te dijo algo más?.

Twilight: Nada fuera de lo que usted me conto.

Alcaldesa: Bien gracias por venir, que tengas buena noche, hasta mañana.

Twilight: Hasta mañana eh igualmente. Dijo para después ir con Spike y Snip, para a este último llevarlo a casa.

Twilight y Spike llevaron al pequeño unicornio hacia su casa, después de dejarlo en casa, partieron rumbo hacia la biblioteca en un silencio no incomodo pero de uno de duda. No se dirigieron la palabra pues ambos seguían analizando lo que el unicornio les conto.

Al llegar a casa, Twilight fue la primera en hablar.

Twilight: ¿Crees que sea posible lo que nos contó Snip?. Dijo mientras ambos se dirigían a su habitación

Spike: No lo sé, aún sigo sin entenderlo.

Twilight: Mañana iremos a investigar, mañana iremos al bosque EverFree.

Spike:¡ ¿Estás loca?!, ¿Qué tal si la cosa esa que ataco a Snelp nos ataca a nosotros?. Dijo preocupado

Twilight solo rodo los ojos y se acostó en su cama al igual que su asistente, solo que este en su cesta de dormir.

Twilight: Que tengas buenas noches Spike.

Spike: Descansa Twi. Dijo para acurrucarse en su pequeña sesta.

**Cerca Del Bosque EverFree.**

Un Pegaso, un pony de tierra y una alicorn caminaban por donde sucedió el atemorizante suceso. Los tres se detuvieron cuando vieron un charco de sangre.

Niko: Es sangre y no es cualquier sangre. Dijo para luego con su pesuña casi tocar la sangre

Mia: ¡Alto!. La alicorn levito al pony de tierra antes de que tocara la sangre.

Niko: ¿Qué pasa?.

Mia: Puede estar infectada, lo mejor será no tocarla, no quiero que tú también te infectes. Bajo al pony al suelo a unos centímetros lejos de la sangre.

Oscar: Esto será un problema.

Mia: Ya lo creo, esta cosa esta cerca y lo peor no es que nosotros estamos cerca, no solo de él sino de un pequeño pueblo, Poniville para ser precisos, el "Pony Z" causara muchos problemas.

Oscar: Creo que ya tomo una víctima.

Mia: ¿Por qué lo dices Oscar?.

Oscar: Esta sangre se ve fresca y limpia, no huele a esa peste sucia que conocemos.

Niko: Tiene razón.

Mia: Tenemos que encontrarlo y devolverlo a Canterlot, la Princesa Celestia fue clara, no quiere que esto se salga de control, porque saben todo lo que pasaría, en pocas palabras seria la perdición de Equestria, ya no es solo una misión de control, ya es una misión de búsqueda y captura.

-Entendido. Dijeron Niko y Oscar al uniso.

Los tres se alejaron de la sangre, emprendiendo camino hacia Poniville.

* * *

**Este eso solo el primer capitulo, esperen los siguientes serán mucho mejores. Clasificacion M por que apartir del segundo capitulo habra muchas muertes **

**Bueno hasta al final esos 3 son mis Oc's derechos reservados.**

**¿Les gusto?, bueno si si déjenme un review para la continuacion, con uno solo me conformo para continuar. **

**Nos leemos luego Xd.**

Sonic Rainbow


	2. El Comienzo del Caos

**Hola gente aun sobreviviendo a mi fic xD**

**Bueno como ven el final tal vez los dejo O.O, espero hoy aclarar algunas dudas.**

**Gracias a los que leyeron mi fic n.n, bueno no hubo review pero si visitas y eso me alegro muchote xD. **

**Descarto MLP FIM le pertenece a Hasbro y/o Lauren Faust**

**.**

**.**

**Quiero galletas…**

**.**

**El comienzo del caos**

**.**

* * *

**Canterlot De Noche 11:11 pm**

La princesa del sol, Celestia, se encontraba mirando por el gran ventanal que daba una vista de toda Canterlot, tenía una mirada muy seria , tenía cara pensativa pues no se dio cuenta de que su hermana había entrado y posicionado alado de ella.

Luna: -Hermana ¿te encuentras bien? -Dijo preocupada Luna

Celestia: -No hermana mia- Dijo sin voltear a verla

Luna: -Hermana ten fe en ellos, sé que lo lograran- Dijo intentando animar a su hermana

Celestia: -Yo lo se Luna, pero aun así tengo miedo de que algo les pueda pasar.-

Luna: -Tranquila son los mejores Guardianes Secretos de Elite que yo eh entrenado- Dijo orgullosa la magnificencia de la luna

Celestia: -También son los mejores que yo entrenado, pero aún sigo preocupada, aun son muy jóvenes como para esto-

Luna: -Tranquila, por algo Mia es la líder de escuadrón-

Celestia: -Sabia que esto pasaría, ¿Por qué lo permití?- Dijo mientras soltaba un gran suspiro

Luna: -Lo aprobaste por el bien que causaría en muchos ponis, no eres responsable de que esto se haya salido de control-

De pronto un unicornio del tamaño de Luna entro, tenía el pelaje azabache, cola y melena azul metálico, con armadura de la guardia real de Celestia y Cutie Mark de un escudo que lo atravesaban dos espadas doradas y con insignia del Sol, era Inyox del escuadrón 4 S.

Celestia: -¿Inyox que sucede?-

Inyox: -Princesas tengo informes del escuadrón 1 S- Dijo mientras hacia una reverencia hacia sus excelencias

Inyox con su aura morada levito el pergamino hasta la princesa del Sol, quien empezó a leerlo en voz alta.

-"_Princesa le informo que estamos más cerca del "Pony Z", sabemos que ya cobro una víctima, significa ya no solo son uno, sino dos, lo peor no es eso, lo peor es que se encuentra cerca de un pequeño pueblo llamado Poniville, intentaremos capturarlos a ambos lo más rápido posible"-_

_ATTE: Mia _

Luna: -Ce…cerca de Po..po.. niville- Dijo asustada y nerviosa

Celestia volteo a ver a Inyox -Si están cerca de Poniville lo mejor será ayudarlos para el infectado no llegue hasta ahí, envía al escuadrón 2 S ¡Rápido!- Ordeno Celestia

Inyox: -Por su puesto Princesa. Dijo haciendo un saludo militar y retirándose a toda prisa

* * *

**Poniville 10:34 am**

Lentamente Twilight Sparkle habría los ojos, recibiendo los rayos de sol que traía con su magia la Princesa y su mentora Celestia, se paró de su cama y se dirigió hacia la cocina para cocinar, ahí encontró una nota que decía, "_Twilight se acabaron los cupkakes para el desayuno, así que fui a Sugar Subcorner por unos cuantos, te quiere Spike", _al acabar de leer esto se peinó su melena y cola para salir en busca de su bebe dragón para que juntos desayunaran. Antes de salir diviso el reloj y se dio cuenta que eran las 10: 40 sin duda Spike ya tenía hambre y no quería despertar a Twi.

Al salir de su casa de encontró un panorama desolador, y se preguntó ¿Qué está pasando?, prosiguió a caminar por las calles desoladas, paso por la Floristería y pudo por fin ver a alguien, a unos 10 metros más o menos observo un Pony.

Twilight: -¡Hola! ¡¿Sabes por qué todo esta tan desolado?!- Pregunto esta desde lo lejos

El Pony escucho esto pero no le contesto, y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia ella. Twilight pudo notar que ese Pony era Snips, ella empezó igual a acercarse al Pony, pero al pasar cerca de la puerta de la floristería esta se abrió y una pesuña introdujo a Twi a esta.

Bon-Bon: -¡Shhhh!, te puede oír- Dijo en un susurro la pony de Cutie Mark de 3 dulces.

Twilight: -¿Quién Snips?- Dijo dudosa

Bon-Bon: -¡Habla más bajo!- Dijo en un susurro

Twilight: -¿Por qué?- Dijo ahora ya en susurro

Bon-Bon: Si nos encuentra nos mata.

Twilight: -¡¿Qué?!- Dijo en un grito

Bon-Bon puso su pesuña en el hocico de Twilight impidiendo que hablara -Cállate nos vas a delatar- Dijo mientras cautelosamente se asomaba por una ventana, al asomarse vio como Snip pasaba por ahí, pero ese ya no era Snip.

Luego de que este se fuera Bon-Bon le quito su pesuña de su hocico -¿Estás loca?, ¿acaso quieres morir?-

Twilight: -¿Morir?, ¿Qué está pasando? Y ¿por qué nos ocultamos de Snips?-

Bon-Bon:- Ven sígueme- Dijo mientras caminaba hacia una habitación, Twilight la siguió.

Al parecer entraron al cuarto de Bon-Bon donde ahí se encontraba Rose, una pony con Cutie Mark de una rosa, esta se sentó en la cama al igual que Twilight.

Bon-Bon: -Bueno veras ese que viste ahí no era Snip-

Twilight: -¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que no era el?-

Bon-Bon: -Bueno no al menos que el nosotros conocimos, ese era un pony-caminante un no muerto-

Twilight: -¿Qué?, un caminante, un no muerto, como un ¿zombie?-

Rose: -¡Bingo!-

Twilight: -¿Saben que lo que me están diciendo es imposible?-

Rose: -Imposible, pues creo que ya es posible, oh tu dime acaso un pony muerto vuelve a la vida, por favor Twilight eso ni siquiera la magia podría hacerlo- dijo enojada

Twilight: -¿Cómo saben que está muerto?-

Bon-Bon: -Se ve que no sabes nada verdad- dijo mientras caminaba en círculos alrededor de la habitación

Twilight: ¿Qué paso?

Rose: Todo fue un caos total, todo empezó esta mañana….

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Bon-Bon y Rose caminaban por la plaza central del pueblo, ambas platicando con toda naturaleza cuando Spike pasa corriendo alado de ellas._

_Rose: -¿Oye Spike?, ah donde con tanta prisa- dijo esta en tono bromista_

_Spike: -Voy a Sugar Sub Corner por pastelillos, es que ah Twilight y a mí se nos acabaron, ¿saben si de casualidad ya hay a estas horas?- dijo el pequeño dragón_

_Bon-bon: -Claro que si a estas horas los Cake ya deben tener listas más de 7 docenas para vender- dijo como si fuera obvio_

_Spike: -Gracias chicas, las veo luego- dijo para salir corriendo_

_Rose: -Me agrada es buen chico- dijo alegremente_

_Bon-Bon: -Si es muy agradable, pero bueno cambiando de tema, ¿te enteraste de lo de Snips?- _

_Rose: Amm… no lo creo o de otra forma lo recordaría, pero ¿Qué paso?- _

_Bon-Bon: Bueno según me conto Lyra, Snips llego corriendo al ayuntamiento…-_

_Bon-Bon no pudo acabar pues un fuerte grito se escuchó cerca de donde estaban, para ser exactos en la fuente, rápidamente estas dos ponis se acercaron al lugar y al estar ahí no podían creer lo que veían, un pony igual a Snails solo que de colores más opacos en pelaje y cabello y con ojos totalmente negros, se estaba devorando las entrañas salidas del cuerpo de Snips, ambas quedaron horrorizadas con lo que vieron. El pony dejo de comer y se dirigió hacia otro pony que al igual que ellas estaba mirando, se lanzó eh inmediatamente lo mordió, al contrario de Snips el pony no fue devorado solo fue mordido, después de ser mordido ese pony empezó a tener convulsiones y a arrojar espuma por la boca, Snails vio a las dos ponys (Rose y Bon-Bon) y se abalanzo hacia ellas. Pero ambas vieron esto venir y se echaron a correr lo más rápido que sus patas podían. _

_Rose: -¡¿Ah dónde vamos?!- dijo preocupada y sin dejar de correr_

_Bon-Bon: -¡Ah la floristería, ahí estaremos seguras!- dijo igual sin dejar de correr_

_Ambas corrían cuando de pronto chocaron con algo o mejor dicho Spike._

_Spike: -Hola chichas… ¿Por qué tienen esa cara?- dijo el pequeño _

_Rose: -No hay tiempo de explicar, ve con Twilight y no le abran la puerta a nadie-dijo horrorizada_

_Spike: -¿Pero?-_

_Rose: -¡Ahora!- ordeno preocupada y enojada esta_

_Spike: -Bien, adiós- dijo para soltar la caja de panecillos eh irse corriendo a su casa._

_Ambas volvieron a empezar a correr, al llegar a casa cerraron la puerta con llave y ambas se miraron horrorizadas._

_Rose: -¿Qué…?...paso allá afuera- dijo templando_

_Bon-Bon: -No… no tengo idea- dijo con su vista perdida_

_Rose: Te..tengo.. miedo- _

_Bon-Bon sabía que su amiga era un poco más asustadiza que ella así que con mucho esfuerzo puso una cara alegre para tranquilizar a su amiga._

_Bon-Bon: -Tranquila no pasara nada, ve allá arriba y descansa un poco- dijo tiernamente_

_Rose: -Pero….-_

_Bon-Bon: -Tranquila yo vigilare que nada pase por esta puerta-_

_Rose solo subió las escaleras en silencio y fue a descansar un poco. Mientras tanto Bon-Bon solo se sentó en el sofá con la mirada perdida en el suelo. Cuando por fin había reaccionado, se asomó tímidamente por la ventana y vio como varios ponys corrían y como otros llenos de sangre corrían a alcanzarlos. Bon-Bon se dirigió hasta donde su amiga quien dormía ya un poco más tranquila, esta decidió dormir a su lado ya que son como hermanas, mientras conciliaba el sueño recordó a una pony muy especial en su vida, Lyra._

_Ya habían pasado más o menos 0 minutos de lo ocurrido en la fuente de la plaza, cuando la oreja de Bon-Bon y de Rose oyen un grito cercano._

_Rose: -¿Oyes eso?- dijo levantando la vista_

_Bon-Bon: -¿Qué será?- _

_Rose: -No se vamos a ver- dijo para descender de la cama_

_Bon-Bon: -No tú quédate aquí, yo iré a investigar-_

_Bon-Bon bajo las escaleras y diviso por la ventana, al abrirla puedo notar a Twilight caminando tímidamente por las calles, luego volteo hacia su izquierda para ver quien le hablaba esta, pero al mirar pudo ver a lo lejos a Snips caminando hacia ella. Bon-Bon puso un cara de preocupación, pero luego vio que Twilight camino cerca de la puerta así que quito la cerradura y la jalo para dentro de la floristería…_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Twilight aún no podía captar lo que estaba oyendo, ¿zombies? Eso es en verdad posible, pero esa pregunta se quitó de su mente cuando algo hizo clic en su cerebro.

Twilight: -¡Oh no, no no no no nono!- dijo altamente preocupada

Rose: -¿Qué pasa?-

Twilight: -¡Spike!,¡¿Dónde está Spike?!-

Bon-Bon: -Rose le dio la orden de ir a tu casa, ¿acaso no llego haya?-

Twilight: -No el jamás llego haya- dijo mientras un mar de lágrimas caía de sus hermosos ojos.

* * *

**En la plaza de Poniville**

Tres ponys avanzaban por la desolada plaza central, no había ni siquiera un alma en plena vista, solo había aparte de ellos 3 ponis-zombies rondando y acercándose a estos tres ponys.

Mia: -¡Demonios!- dijo golpeando el piso

Niko: -Parece que llegamos tarde-

Mia: -¿Ahora qué haremos?-

Oscar: -Erradicarlos completamente- dijo mientras un pony-zombie se aventó hacia este, Oscar solo abrió sus alas, al abrirlas se pudo notar que las puntas de estas estaban forradas con metal. Oscar solo atravesó con un ala al pony dividiéndolo en dos partes haciendo que todos sus órganos cayeran al suelo.

Mia: -Pero que porquería- dijo mientras con su magia levitaba a otro pony-zombie hacia sus patas, al estar cerca esta solo aplasto su cabeza con su pata, despedazando totalmente el cráneo, llenándose totalmente la pata de sangre.

Niko por su parte se enfrentó al pony cara a cara, este se le aventó, Niko esquivo el ataque y cuando el pony ya estaba en el suelo tirado, de sus patas salieron pinchos de metal que clavo en la cabeza del pony, haciendo que su pesuña se embarrara de sesos combinados con sangre

Niko: -¿Y cómo esta nuestro amiguito?- pregunto Niko.

En respuesta Mia desplego sus alas dejando ver en su lomo a un pequeño Dragón morado totalmente desmayado.

* * *

**Bueno amigos ya se acabó, pero no se preocupen e días subiré el otro capítulo n.n**

**Les reitero que pueden preguntarme cualquier cosa del siguiente capítulo y en este espero haber aclarado un poquito sus dudas.**

**Nos leemos luego**

Sonic-Rainbow


	3. Un reencuentro y una Tragedia

**¿Aún sobreviven a mi fic? n.n**

**Hola, bueno no me contuve y subí el capítulo, me alegro muchísimo mi primer review gracias FlutterGuy tú me inspiraste muchísimo. Les aviso que estoy tratando de hacer mi fic interesante, es cierto al principio esta algo aburrido, yo lo admito, pero mejorare capitulo a capitulo. Sin más atormento eh aquí**

**.**

**.**

**Aun quiero una galleta**

**.**

**MLP no me pertenece le pertenece a Hasbro y/o Lauren Faust**

**.**

**.**

**Un reencuentro y una tragedia**

* * *

**Canterlot**

Cuatro ponis corrían lo más rápido posible hacia su destino, el tren. Al llegar ahí se encontraron con varios guardias reales que interponían su paso hacia el tren.

Guardia: -¡Ato ahí!- ordeno este, alo que los cuatro ponis pararon su marcha.

Diana: -¡Dejadnos pasar!- ordeno una unicornio de ojos color esmeralda, pelaje rosa y crin y cola color morado que la atravesaba una franja color lila, y con una Cutie Mark de 3 estrellas entrelazadas con una flecha.

Guardia: -Tenemos ordenes de la Princesa de no dejar subir a nadie al tren-

Diana: -¡Pues yo tengo órdenes de la Princesa de subir inmediatamente al tren y partir rumbo a Poniville!- dijo muy enojada la unicornio

Guardia: -¡¿Cómo sé que no mientes?!- dijo apuntándole con una flecha

Diana estuvo a punto de lanzarle un rayo mágico cuando una Pegaso puso su pesuña en su hombro.

Pink: Tranquila Diana, no resolverás nada en este estado...- dijo una pegaso de ojos color miel, crin y cola onduladas color rosa pastel con franjas azul cielo , de pelaje blanco como la nieve y una Cutie Mark de ondulaciones en forma de aire,-… así que permíteme- dijo la Pegaso mientras apartaba a Diana.

Guardia: -¿Quién eres tú?-

Pink: -Soy Pink, segunda al mando del Escuadrón Secreto número cuatro, la Princesa Celestia nos ha dado la orden de viajar a Poniville para una misión clasificada, así que si no nos deja pasar, tendrá que lidiar con Celestia en persona- dijo muy seriamente

Los guardias solo se miraron entre sí, con sus miradas decidiendo si debían dejarlos pasar o no, el guardia que anteriormente no los dejo pasar solo dio una señal indicándoles que debían subir al tren.

Al subir al tren los cuatro se dirigieron a la cabina, donde se supone debería estar el conductor. Y al llegar justo este estaba ahí.

Conductor: -¿Quiénes son ustedes? Y ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Dijo molesto el pony

Pink: Soy Pony Claus y ellos mis renos…- el chofer solo le alzo una ceja.

Logan: -Ahh..- suspiro un pony de color negro, ojos color verde azulado, melena y cola blanca y de Cutie Mark de un Sol Eclipsado,-Lo que ella realmente quiso decir es que tenemos ordenes de la princesa de que este tren nos lleve a Poniville, así que podría hacernos el favor de llevarnos hasta ahí-

Conductor: Bien, pero también tengo órdenes de no llevar a nadie ahí, así que los dejare en Poniville y se quedaran solos, pues mi deber solo será irlos a dejar, nada más- dijo sin preocupaciones.

Logan: -Trato hecho-, dijo mientras los cuatro se retiraban al vagón de pasajeros.

Anja: -¿Exactamente, por que iremos a Poniville?- dijo una unicornio color café claro, ojos azules, melena y cola de dos colores, verde azulado y café obscuro, y una Cutie Mark de una gota de agua.

Diana: -¿Mínimo pusiste atención a lo que dije ayer por la noche?- dijo furiosa la unicornio

Pink: -Pues cariño no fuiste muy clara ayer….-

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Pink, Anja y Logan se encontraban cenando en el comedor del Castillo de la Princesa Celestia y Luna, los tres platicaban muy cómodamente sobre algunas cosas de su vida._

_Pink: -Vaya la cena estuvo deliciosa- dijo mientras tomaba un último sorbo a su copa._

_Logan: -Concuerdo contigo- dijo este._

_De pronto las grandes puertas fueron abruptamente abiertas por una unicornio._

_Anja: -¡Oye un día solo falta que intentes tirar esas puertas!- dijo molesta Anja_

_Diana: -Celestia… misión… Mia… ayudar…. Pony Z…Partiremos…. ¡A dormir!- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo por la misma puerta por la que entro._

_Logan: -¿WTF?- dijo desconcertado _

_Anja: -Tal vez piensen que soy una tonta pero ¿Qué rayos nos quiso decir?- dijo alzando una ceja en forma de duda._

_Pink: -No tengo la más mínima idea-_

_**FIN BLASH BLACK**_

Diana: -Lo siento lo que quise decir fue que, la princesa Celestia nos mandó a una misión a ayudar al escuadrón de Mia con el caso del Pony Z, y les dije que partiríamos al amanecer y que debían dormir- dijo mientras tomaba asiento en un sofá del vagón junto al resto de los demás.

Anja: -Exactamente, ¿a qué ayudaremos a Mia?- dijo incrédula

Diana: -Al como siempre se les salió de control y como el mejor escuadrón…- no acabo pues Anja la había interrumpido

Anja: -¿El mejor escuadrón?, ¿el de Mia? Cierto, vaya por eso son S 1- dijo mientras aplaudía las pesuñas. Diana solo fulmino a Anja con la mirada, cuando esta se dio cuenta dejo de aplaudir y le dio una sonrisa.

Diana: -Como iba diciendo ¡antes de ser interrumpida!, les decía que nosotros como el mejor escuadrón, apoyaremos en una misión a su equipo, nuestro objetivo es traer a los Elementos de La Harmonía a Canterlot donde estarán más seguras-

* * *

**Poniville**

Twilight se encontraba dando vueltas aldedor de la habitación, su rostro demostraba preocupación y al mismo tiempo misterio, Bon-Bon y Rose solo seguían con los ajos a la princesa quien iba de un lado a otro.

Rose: -Creo que me marie- dijo mientras se tambaleaba y sus ojos se descontrolaban de su sitio.

Twilight: -Lo siento, es solo que aun no entiendo- dijo mientras paraba y las miraba a ambas a los ojos.

Bon-Bon: -¿No entiendes? O ¿no quieres entender – dijo mientras le daba una mirada de razón.

Twilight: -No lo sé-, dijo mientras se llevaba una pesuña a la barbilla, adoptando una poción pensativa.

Rose: -Bueno…. amm…. Y ahora ¿Qué hacemos?- dijo esta

Twilight: -Según lo que se sobre invasiones, lo mejor será encontrar un lugar seguro donde refugiarnos y abastecernos de comida- dijo iluminando su cara

Bon-Bon: -Si bueno… hay un problema- dijo abochornada.

Twilight: -¿Cuál?-

Bon-Bon: - Bueno veras, la estructura de la Floristería no es muy resistente, con mucho trabajo resiste una tormenta, no creo que resista a ponis que am no lo sé ¡Nos quieren comer! y además no tenemos nada de comer, hoy era día de abastecernos de comida-

Twilight: -Eso si será un problema- dijo cuando de pronto una chispa apareció en sus ojos, -Tengo una idea pero tal vez no les guste-

Rose: -¿Cuál….?- no acabo pues vio la cara de Twilight y Rose sabía lo que significaba, -¡Oh no, no no no no y no!, no saldremos de la casa ¿quieres ser comida de ponis?- dijo sin dejarse de rodeos.

Twilight: -¿Bueno que otra opción tenemos?, si nos quedamos aquí moriremos por inanición…-

Rose: -… Y si salimos de este lugar moriremos siendo comida por nuestros ex amigos –

Bon-Bon: -Rose, Twilight tiene razón, creo que lo mejor será encontrar un lugar más seguro y con comida, tendremos que salir- dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se ponía alado de la Princesa.

Rose solo las miro y rodo los ojos, -Bien saldremos, pero sigo diciendo que es mala idea- dijo mientras iba hacia ellas para que las tres bajaran las escaleras. Al estar frente a la puerta las tres se miraron mutuamente.

Rose: -¿Segura que debemos salir?- pregunto Rose con cara de preocupación

Twilight: -Segura- dijo mientras tragaba saliva y metía la llave en la puerta y giraba lentamente la manija, -Recuerden hagan el menor ruido posible- dijo para abrir completamente la puerta.

Al abrir se encontraron con un panorama desolador, no vieron ni una sola "alma" a la vista. Twilight decidió caminar primero seguida a ambos lados por Rose y Bon-Bon, caminaron unos cuantos pasos cuando escucharon pasos delante suyo, cuando estaban cada vez más cerca, rápidamente se escondieron detrás de un barril. Los pasos cada vez estaban más cerca, Twilight asomo un poco la cabeza y no pudo creer lo que veía, la Señora Cake estaba siendo perseguida por el Señor Cake, Twilight metió la cabeza y no la volvió a asomar, lo único que las tres ponis pudieron escuchar fueron los fuertes gritos no muy lejos de la Señora Cake. Luego de unos instantes los gritos cesaron, ellas sabían lo que significaba.

Twilight: -Tenemos que seguir- dijo decidida.

Las otras dos ponis se miraron a los ojos y ambas asintieron. Las ponis caminaban cautelosamente, al pasar cerca de unas ramas de árboles en el piso, Rose accidentalmente piso una, para su desgracia esto atrajo a 2 ponis cercanos.

Twilight: -¡Corran!- giro asustada, olvidando su propia regla "no hacer ruido".

Twilight y las ponis corrían seguidas por aquellos dos seres, fue cuando abruptamente chocaron con varios ponis.

Mia: -¡Tengan más cuidado ponis!- grito furiosa la alicorn color grisáceo, ojos gris fuerte, melena y cola gris solo que las puntas estaban de color rojo y con una Cutie Mark de una Libélula.

Oscar: -¿Por qué corren como locas en esta situación?- pregunto el pegaso de ojos color rojo, pelaje amarillo, crin y cola color rojo carmesí y rojo claro con una Cutie Mark de un sol, una luna y una estrella.

Twilight solo pudo indicar con su pata a los seres que estaban detrás de ella, Mia al observar, un aura cubrió su cuerno al igual que a los dos ponis, una luz cubrió sus cuerpos y los penetro como si fueran miles de ajugas dejándolos tirados en el piso.

Oscar: -¿Ahora nos dirán porque corrían como locas?- volvió a preguntar este muy serio

Twilight se aclaró la garganta y dijo –Esas cosas estaban tras nosotras y corrimos, gracias por salvarnos-

Mia: -Si fuera por mi dejaría que mu….- no acabo pues Niko le puso una pata en el hocico, Mia quito la pata de este y se quejó,-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-

Niko: -Solo mírala con más detenimiento-, dijo ahora un pony de melena café claro, de pelaje café oscuro, ojos anaranjados y una Cutie Mark de una piedra enredada por enredaderas de plantas. Mia observo bien a la pony purpura, sin notar nada raro.

Mia: -¿Que tengo que ver?-

Niko se llevó una pata a la cara –Ella es la Princesa Twilight Sparkle- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Mia: -¿Y?- dijo despreocupada y sínicamente

Niko: -Ahh… Princesa ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- pregunto este

Twilight: -Yo vivo aquí, en Poniville ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto esta

Oscar: -Somos Guardianes Secretos de Elite, mi nombre es Niko, el pegaso de ahí es Oscar y la alicorn que esta aquí es Mia-

Twilight miro de arriba abajo a Mia, -¿Tu eres una Princesa? O ¿Por qué eres una alicorn?- pregunto esta. Niko y Oscar se miraron nerviosamente, mientras Mia solo se limitaba a mirar a Twi con ojos penetrantes.

Oscar: Ohh… amm… lo mejor será movernos o no querrán encontrarse con un caminante, ahora ¿Dónde está el pequeño?-

Mia desplego un ala dejando en el suelo a un pequeño dragón morado que aún seguía inconsciente. Al momento de ver al dragón, la cara de Twilight se llenó de una enorme sonrisa y una enorme alegría, esta se lanzó a darle un gran abrazo.

Twilight: -¡Spike!- grito emocionada mientras lo abrazaba y lágrimas corrían por sus ojos. Él bebe dragón poco a poco abrió los ojos y vio a la persona que más quería (además de Rarity) y le correspondió el abrazo.

Spike: -¡Twilight!- grito igual con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ese maravilloso momento se terminó porque de pronto un caminante tomo a Rose.

Rose: -¡Ahh! ¡ayuda!- grito agónicamente mientras el pony la tiraba en el piso y se ponía encima de ella, el pony empezó a morder el cuello, los otros miraban la escena con terror.

Mia: -¡Corran!- grito esta, al ver que nadie se movía a excepción de Niko y Oscar, con su magia levito a Twilight, Spike y Bon-Bon, al tenerlos los tres empezaron a correr.

Bon-Bon: -¡Espera no podemos dejarla!- grito con lágrimas en los ojos la pony.

Mia: -¡Ya es tarde, no podemos ayudarla!-

Bon-Bon volteo hacia tras y vio como Rose pedía ayuda, el caminante tomo la cabeza de Rose y la giro 180 grados de su órbita, haciendo que la pony muriera instantáneamente, luego arranco la cabeza y empezó a beber la sangre que escurría de ella. Mia bajo al piso a Bon-Bon y Twilight (con Spike en su lomo) sin dejar de correr.

De pronto la puerta de un establecimiento de abrió y jalo para adentro a Niko, Niko reacciono rápido y se llevó a Oscar, Oscar al darse cuenta tomo a Mia llevándosela adentro, Mia reacciono, tomo a Bon-Bon quien también jalo a Twilight dentro del establecimiento.

* * *

**Bueno eh aquí el final, decidi incluir otro grupo de Oc´s por que serán pieza clave en el fic.**

**Mil gracias por leer mi fic.**

**¡Nos leemos luego!**

Sonic Rainbow


	4. Decisiones y Enfrentamientos

**¿Sigues aun vivo? n.n**

**Les dije que los compensaría por el capítulo corto de hace unos días. Hoy les traigo un capitulo muy largo (oki exagero). Gracias otra vez FlutterGuy y te prometo Fluttershy no sufrirá, a quien engaño solo un poquito xD. Les aviso que ya tengo mi agenda y prometo que actualizare este fic cada cuatro días…**

_Mia: -¿Cada cuatro días?, vaya se ve que tienes mucha vida social-_

_Sonic Rainbow: -Jajá muy graciosa ¬¬, me las pagaras-_

_Mia: -Aja si ya córrele y empieza el fic de una buena vez-_

**Bueno como iba diciendo ANTES DE SER INTERRUMPIDA decía que actualizare cada cuatro días y los capítulos serán ya algo largos oki xD.**

**.**

**.**

**¿No me dan una galleta? o.o**

**.**

**.**

**MLP no me pertenece le pertenece a Hasbro y/o Lauren Faust**

**.**

"**Decisiones y Enfrentamientos"**

* * *

_Bon-Bon volteo hacia tras y vio como Rose pedía ayuda, el caminante tomo la cabeza de Rose y la giro 180 grados de su órbita, haciendo que la pony muriera instantáneamente, luego arranco la cabeza y empezó a beber la sangre que escurría de ella. Mia bajo al piso a Bon-Bon y Twilight (con Spike en su lomo) sin dejar de correr._

_De pronto la puerta de un establecimiento de abrió y jalo para adentro a Niko, Niko reacciono rápido y se llevó a Oscar, Oscar al darse cuenta tomo a Mia llevándosela adentro, Mia reacciono, tomo a Bon-Bon quien también jalo a Twilight dentro del establecimiento._

Twilight abría los ojos, sentía como si una tonelada estuviera enzima de ella, y así era, los otros cuatro ponis y Spike, estaban enzima de ella. Recordó que Bon-Bon la había tomado y metido en un establecimiento y que todos habían caído encima de ella.

Twilight: -¡¿Podrían bajarse de mí?!- chillo esta

Los ponis se dieron cuenta y empezaron a quitárseles de encima, cuando todos ya estaban de pie intentaron observar el lugar, pero para lastima de estos las cortinas estaban cerradas y no entraba ni un rayo de luz al lugar.

Niko: -No puedo ni ver mi pesuña frente a mí- se quejo

Mia solo prendió su cuerno dejando iluminado al cuarto con una luz blanca. Cuando todos pudieron observar vieron la tienda llena de dulces, pasteles, mesas, etc… Todos se sorprendieron menos Twi, Spike y Bon-Bon.

Oscar: -¿Dónde estamos?- cuestiono mirando a su alrededor.

¿?: En Sugar Cube Corner- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Todos se sobresaltaron al oír la voz, que venía de atrás, al voltear solo vieron una sombra.

Mia: -¡Muéstrate!- ordeno apuntándole a la sombra con su cuerno. La sombra salió lentamente de las sombras revelando a una pony de color rosa, con melena y cola esponjada del mismo color que pelaje, solo que era de un rosa más fuerte y con Cutie Mark de tres globos.

Twilight: -¿Pinkie Pie?- dijo extrañada la Princesa, pero se dio cuenta y dijo, -¡Pinkie Pie!- y corrió a abrazar a su amiga.

Pinkie: -Oh hola Twilight- dijo la pony como si nada

Niko: -Lamento interrumpir su emotiva reunión, pero ¿tú eres la que me metió a este lugar?- dijo lo más tranquilo posible

Pinkie: -Si bueno algo así- dijo saltando alegremente alrededor de los ponys cuatro

Niko: -¿Por qué esta tan feliz?- le susurro Niko a Twilight

Twilight: -No lo sé, Pinkie Pie ¿sabes lo que está ocurriendo allá afuera?-

Pinkie: -No, pero hace un rato la señora Cake me dijo que no le abriera la puerta a nadie y salió a buscar al Señor Cake, pero no ha vuelto, ¿ustedes la vieron?- dijo acercando su rostro al de Twi, invadiendo su espacio personal

Bon- Bon y Twi se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada, -No, no los hemos visto- hablo Twi, sabía lo que había pasado pero no quería hacer sufrir a Pinkie.

Pinkie: -Que mal, ¿entonces quiénes son los nuevos?- dijo señalando a los ponis

Twilight: -Oh lo siento, ellos son Niko, Oscar y Mia-

Pinkie: -¡Sí!, ¡sí!, ¡sí!, Hola mi nombre es Pinkie Pie, pueden decirme solo Pinkie, saben amo a los ponis nuevos, o vaya al ser nuevos están solos y no tienen amigos, pero no se preocupen yo me encargo de eso- dijo saltando hacia la puerta y abriéndola lentamente.

-¡No abras la puerta!- dijeron todos mientras corrían a cerrarla.

Pinkie Pie miro a todos enojada -¿Qué? Yo solo quería hacerles una fiesta- dijo cruzando las pesuñas

Twilight: -Pinkie Pie, no es porque no queramos que hagas una fiesta, una fiesta lo que menos importa ahora- dijo mirándola molesta, haciendo que la pony pusiera una carita de cachorrita

Twilight: -Lo siento Pinkie pero detrás de esa puerta hay cosas peligrosas-

Pinkie: -Oh vamos no puede ser tan peligroso- dijo intentando abrir la puerta

Twilight levito a la pony lejos de la puerta, mientras cerraba la perilla con el seguro, -Veras Pinkie Pie allá afuera cosas muy muy peligrosas, es por eso que no debes salir ni hacer una fiesta-

Twilight: -Veras Pinkie, allá afuera hay peligro…-

Pinkie: -¡¿Qué?!-, Twilight le tapo rápidamente el hocico impidiendo que gritara más

Twilight: -No hagas ruido Pinkie o de otra forma ellos nos encontraran- dijo preocupada la unicornio

Pinkie: -¿Quiénes?-

* * *

**En la Estación de Trenes**

Cuatro ponis bajaban de un tren acercándose

Logan: -Gracias por traernos señor-

Conductor: -No es nada, pero me tengo que ir no puedo quedarme en una zona Zero, adiós- dijo mientras prendia el tren.

Diana: -Bueno chicos en marcha, ahora estas son las instrucciones, nos dividiremos para cubrir más terreno…- dijo mientras sacaba un mapa de su alforja y lo desenrollaba para que todos pudieran verlo, -… Anja y yo cubriremos el lado Oeste, cubriremos de la granja Apple, la floristería, la boutique, la pastelería hasta la biblioteca local, ustedes dos Pink y Logan, cubrirán desde el Bosque EverFree, las zonas de casas, el restaurant hasta el ayuntamiento…-

Pink: -Tu plan querida está muy elaborado pero ¿Cómo sabremos donde buscar los elementos de la Harmonía?-

Diana: -Cuando las encuentren lo sabremos, los elementos deben estar con sus respectivas dueñas, tengo informes de que son dos ponys de tierra, dos pegasos, una unicornio y una alicorn-

Anja: -La ultima dudo que no sepan diferenciarla, digo cuantas Alicorns hay en Equestria 2 máximo 5-

Logan: -Que yo sepa son 4, las princesas Luna y Celestia, Candace y la más reciente Twilight Sparkle-

Anja: -Bueno casi le atino-

Diana: -Esto no es tiro al blanco Anja, de hecho la alicorn que buscamos es la princesa del elemento de la Harmonía magia Twilight Sparkle, así que si la encuentran a ella encontraran a las demás. Muy bien equipo ahora….-

Pink: -¿Y cómo nos defenderemos de los infectados?-

Diana: -¡Ya deja de interrumpirme!-

Pink: -Lo siento- dijo sonrojada la pegaso

Diana: -… de lo quería hablar es justo de eso, si se encuentran con un infectado, no importa lo que hagan no dejen que los muerda, la infección se transmite por la saliva, su objetivo es la cabeza, destrócenla y solo así no revivirán de nuevo, ahora en marcha, vamos, vamos-

**En Sugar Cube Corner**

Todos estaban sentados en círculos, a excepción de Mia que daba vuelta tras vuelta alrededor de toda la habitación.

Niko: -Entonces…. ¿En este lugar hay un Wii?- dijo pero todos lo miraron con confusión en sus rostros, -Bueno… si no quieren no jugamos-

Mia: -Vamos Niko compórtate, ahora piensa Mia piensa- dijo mientras se daba leves golpes en la cabeza

Un silencio incomodo volvió a inundar la habitación, Twilight miraba como el reloj marchaba, marcando cada segundo, Pinkie Pie estaba masticando su melena, Bon-Bon solo miraba al piso con mucha tristeza, Oscar, Spike y Niko jugaban piedra, papel y pesuña.

Twilight salió de su transe y observo a la otra alicorn que daba vueltas y vueltas, -¿Entones?-

Mia observo a Twi y contesto, -¿Entonces?, ¿qué?- contesto seca

Twilight: -¿Que haremos?, digo allá afuera hay ponis zombies y tu estas muy tranquila como para situación apocalíptica-

Mia: -Ocúpate de tus asuntos que yo me ocupare de los míos- dijo dándole la espalda

Twilight furiosa se paró de donde estaba y se le aproximo diciendo, -Sabes, que seas un soldado no te hace que seas grosera con los demás- dijo retándola

Mia volteo furiosa a confrontar a la alicorn que la retaba, -Yo hago lo que quiero "Princesa"- dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra

Twilight: -¿Qué quisiste decir?- dijo aún más enojada

Mia: -Que me dejes en paz-

Oscar, Niko, Spike, Pinkie Pie y Bon- Bon dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para ver la discusión de las dos Alicorns.

Twilight: -¿Yo?, yo solo quería saber qué van hacer, por alguna razón tú y tus "soldados" están aquí ¿no?, aunque me cuestión que sean soldados, jamás en mi vida los había visto o soldados como ustedes y eso que mi hermano es Capitán de la Guardia Real de la Princesa Celestia-

Mia: -Oh claro el capitancito ese cuál era su nombre oh claro Príncipe Shining Armor Sparkle, sabes creo que obtuvo su puesto solo por coquetear con la realeza conocida como Cadenza, al igual que tu-

Twilight estaba más que enojada, podía permitir que a ella la insultaran lo que quieran, pero ahora había rebasado sus limite, nadie, absolutamente nadie se metía con su hermano, -¡Que quisiste decir con eso ultimo!- dijo chocando su cuerno con el de Mia.

Mia: -¡Quise decir "Princesa" que mejor se ocupe de sus asuntos reales, ohh espera no tienes ni puedes y sabe por qué, porque no te mereces el título de Princesa!-

Una gran sorpresa apareció en el rostro de todos, sobre todo en el Twi que se le cristalizaban los ojos por las lágrimas que querían, salir. Spike furiosos camino hacia Twi y se puso delante de está, mirando fijamente a Mia.

Spike: -¿Quién te crees que eres tú para decirle eso a Twi? Ella mejor que nadie se merece el título de Princesa, creo que tú como líder no te mereces ese título-

Ahora la cara de sorpresa solo aprecio en el rostro de Niko y Oscar, quienes boquiabiertos solo se miraron entre si y luego su vista volvió a la pelea.

Mia: -Nadie nunca antes me había hablado así…- dijo mientras su cuerno empezó a emanar aura blanca y apunto al dragón, luego le lanzo una rayo mágico que al impacto produjo mucho humo.

Cuando el humo se disipo, para sorpresa de todos Spike estaba rodeado de un escudo mágico producido por su amiga y como madre Twilight.

Twilight: -La pelea era tuya y mia, no tenías por qué intentar lastimar al niño-

Mia seguía viendo a los dos con cara de odio, su cuerno se volvió a iluminar, sobrevoló el techo y se preparó para lanzar un rayo mágico hacia la Princesa y el dragón. Oscar reacciono ante el acto y se puso enfrente para detener esto, mientras Twi y Spike se abrazaban.

Oscar: -Ya vasta Mia, fue suficiente- dijo observándola algo molesto.

El cuerno de Mia solo se apagó y bajo al piso, dándole la espalda a Oscar, Twi y Spike. Bon- Bon veía incrédula como Oscar pudo parar a Mia que estaba a punto de matar a Twi y a Spike.

Bon- Bon: -¿Co- como hizo e-so?- dijo incrédula

Niko: -Intentar matar a alguien, lo hace todo el tiempo- dijo despreocupado

Bon- Bon: -No-o lo otro-

Niko: -Ohh lo de Oscar, bueno veras como decirlo, son mejores amigos y bueno solo se hacen caso el uno al otro, si yo le dio detente ella no lo hace, si él le dice detente lo hace, esa pony tienen problemas, no la culpo, por lo que ha pasado hasta yo estaría así- dijo haciendo ademanes con las pesuñas

Oscar: -¿Se encuentran bien?- dijo dirigiéndose a Twi y Spike

Twilight: -Si estamos bien, ¿Cuál es su problema?- pregunto molesta sin quitarle la vista a Mia

Oscar: -No lo sé, últimamente a actuado muy extraño-

De pronto un rayo entro abruptamente, derribando la puerta y todo rastro de ella, todos voltearon alarmados y vieron como de ella entraban caminantes, también las ventanas fueron derribadas por unicornios zombies, tal parece que la discusión de hace unos momentos no paso desapercibida.

Mia: -Demonios- dijo retrocediendo ya que esta estaba cerca de la puerta

Oscar: -Por aquí hay otra salida- dijo poniéndose en posición de defensa

Pinkie Pie: -Por la cocina hay una puerta trasera-

Niko: -Todos a la cocina, ¡ahora!- dijo mientras todos se movían a la cocina.

Pinkie Pie: -¡Esperen los pequeños Cake están arriba, no podemos dejarlos!- dijo corriendo a las escaleras pero fue detenida por ponis que intentaron atraparla.

Mia: -¡Sal de aquí, yo iré por los potros!- dijo mientras lanzaba un rayo al poni que intento comerse a la poni fiestera.

Cuando los otros cinco ponis entraron a la cocina, rápidamente Oscar y Niko colocaron muebles en la puerta para bloquear el acceso, pero aun así los ponis zombies empezaban a tumbar las puertas.

Mia se encontraba rodeada en la sala de abajo, las escaleras estaban junto a ella pero estaba rodeada.

"Piensa Mia piensa que haría Inyox en este momento…. ¡BINGO!" se dijo mientras su cuerno se iluminaba, rodeándola totalmente, Mia se tele transporto a la habitación de arriba, su sonrisa victoriosa cambio a una de espanto, vio como unos 5 zombies intentaban llegar a unos bebes, estos solo se protegían con el escudo de una bebe unicornio. Mia saco con su magia una espada de su alforja y cuando un zombie se aproximó a ella, esta lo apuñalo, enterando su espada en el ojo, haciendo que al sacarla en la punta estaba el ojo del poni. Luego se acercó a los ponis que querían a los bebes, tomo a un zombie de la melena con su pesuña y paso la espada por su cuello cortándole y arrancándole la cabeza que luego aventó para ir con el siguiente, al otro solo le atravesó la espada por la cabeza, lo levanto en el aire y lo aventó por una ventana cercana, a los dos que quedaban Mia los carbonizo totalmente con un hechizo. Puso de vuelta su espada en la alforja y se aproximó a los bebes, cuando la unicornio vio a Mia, quito su escudo protector y le dio una sonrisa al igual que el pequeño pegaso. Mia tomo a cada uno con cada ala y se tele transporto a la cocina.

En la cocina las cosas no pintaban bien, Niko y Oscar pelaban con unos zombies que entraron por las ventanas de la cocina. Bon- Bon en un rincón había tomado un sartén y golpeaba uno que otro en la cabeza, Pinkie estaba detrás de ella con los ojos tapados, Twilight lanzaba rayos mágicos a los zombies que intentaban entrar, Spike estaba desmayado en su lomo.

Oscar forcejeaba con 3 zombies mientras Niko con 2 más. Oscar para librarse de ellos extendió sus alas y como si fueran espadas partía y enterraba la espada en partes de los zombies. Niko por otro lado había tomado un puñal con el hocico y daba rasgaduras a los ponis. Por si no fuera poco, en la puerta que habían tapado con muebles, varios zombies ya estaban a punto de entrar. Un destello ilumino la habitación dejando ver a Mia, al notar la situación de sus hombres, empezó a lanzar rayos mágicos para quitárselos de encima.

Mia: -¡Todos salgan!-

Bon-Bon y Pinkie Pie fueron las primeras en salir por la puerta, seguidas por Twi y Spike, luego se les unieron Niko y Oscar, Mia fue la última en salir pues se había entretenido matando a un zombie.

Oscar: -Tenemos que irnos a otro lugar- dijo volteando a ver a todos lados.

Twilight: -Tengo una idea, vayamos al teatro de Poniville, está a 1 minuto a pata-

Mia: -Vayamos al Teatro, Twilight guíanos- dijo mientras la unicornio purpura corría, seguida por los demás.

* * *

**Bueno no hubo mucha matazón, pero espero que haya sido de su agrado, eh aquí unas interrogantes, **

**¿Por qué Mia quiso salvar a los bebes? **

**¿Por qué pensó en Inyox?**

**¿Spike se volverá machito?**

**¿Habrá romances en este fic?**

**¿No habrá, o estoy mintiendo?**

**Bueno sin más dudas para su cabecita que contestare en el próximo episodio, solo los dejo con una muy importante ¿les gusto? Si es así dejen un Review por fa.**

**¡Nos leemos luego!**

Sonic Rainbow


End file.
